makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom is a third sequel to the Dean Brawl & his Friends game series Gameplay See the Series Gameplay for more information. The Gameplay is the same, but it becomes more of a military & duel genre mixed with elemental powers, packed weapons, upgrading weapons, health packs & a brand new Nexus Knights Battle formula where Nexus Knights duel each other to be the last one standing. Plot Prologue It is like they always say, our lives do flash before our eyes. During the heroes' travel in the dimensional portal machine, right then & there, a stretch flashback of their childhoods. For those who don't know, Dean was born into a family of Brawler Fighters & started out as a next member of the Brawl Family Bloodline who was prepare to keep the Brawl name alive, but fate have different plans, it is there when a dragon named "Darkside" viciously attacked Dean's parents & burn them along with the entire city down, leaving Dean without a family. He continued living in the streets & pursued in a career of a fighter in the wrestling ring, until during a tag team match, an evil genius by the name of the "Dreaded Z" destroyed the buildings everywhere, even giving Dean amnesia. It wasn't all that bad, it is there on the run & in jail, he met 3 friends, Brie May, her love interest, Tank Miles, the muscle & Devin Explosion, the Demo-Man. During their adventures, they met friends, new & old, like Steel, a roboticized man, Lita Magic, the Mage, Pearl White, a skunk fan now half skunk, Jessica Blood, the Succubus girl that loves a good prank & Luna Fey, Dreaded Z's former maid & Steel's love interest. Our adventures have become bigger & better, meeting new friends & foes along the way, hoping that the good times will never end. But there are tough moments that reach to the point that the odds finally caught up with them, due to family reasons. Back in the present, the heroes, were met with a strange man named "Carlito Crunch", who was also from the new dimension which is the same as Hectare City, but isn't the Hectare City they know & love, it was actually a city named "Coldare", the main city of the brand new Cold War Dimension. And what's worse is that someone by the name of "Dr. 8", has already set up shop & rules the now freezing cold city with an iron fist. The heroes, plus Carlito, who have been tackled through the portal by Dean after short vicious attack, finally reach to the other side of the portal vortex in order to begin their search for Jaguar & Shawn Voltage here. Unfortunately, the group & Carlito passed out when they arrived & they were all seperated. By knewing it would taking precision, creativity & an army of world class rebels to survive in the Cold War by reuniting with one another, they are willing to pay the price. Stage #1: A New Beginning (Nicholas Santa) When Dean & Brie both woke up, they found themselves on the snow, shivering in the cold, near a mansion, before they could wrap their minds on what's happening, they were met by a nice, kind & gentle maiden named "Nicholas Santa". It is clear that the danger had already come earlier than expected & must earn their survival of getting the entire gang back together. Not only that they are missing their life long friends, but alot of teamwork had helped the heroes from a lot scraps in the past. But with only Dean & Brie inside alone with a maiden, they must find the entire group & bring them all back together & figure out what Dr. 8 is up to, before it's too late. It was never easy for Dean & Brie, but it might be worth it to get a chance on surviving the Cold War Dimension. Even though the battle is short yet emotional on the top floor, Dean & Brie manages to touch Nicholas Santa's heart & comforts her for a chance of redemption against Dr. 8. It was touch & go for a while there, but Dean & Brie would need all the help they can get on stopping Dr. 8 & reuniting with all of their friends. And Nicholas Santa is a perfect option as a new ally for her ice & snow powers as the Snow Fairy will be a big help for the heroes & for Nicholas Santa to start her journey of redemption. Stage #2: Dead Men Walking (Marx Death) Upon recruiting Nicholas Santa, Tank & Devin were found by Shawn who ask them to find their friends on the Mansion, as Tank & Devin go, Shawn switch to Voltage & felt a warning that he is coming & by he, Voltage mean a dead man named "Marx Death", a reaper for the Cold War Dimension, he is one that is not to be messed with, especially if your staring at the face of death. His origin remains unknown, but somehow he was caught on a freak accident at the graveyard that left him scarred as a villain. But now the graveyard is his own yard, going to his turf near the forest & hospital is dangerous & now the original 4, Dean, Brie, Tank & Devin, along with the new recruit, Nicholas Santa, is willing to continue the search for their friends. After a brutal Nexus Knight battle, White Knight Dean stood out on top against the Red Knight Marx Death, who exploded. Tank & Devin couldn't believe the intensity that has occured, There were a few injures, but Brie's eyesight & Tank's wounds were healed. Heading back to the hospital to regroup with Brie & Nicholas. With Tank & Devin back in the group, the original 4 of the gang has been recovered like old times, with Nicholas in the mix. Now the question remains is, where has Voltage gone to now? Stage #3: Fiesty Feline Theives (Misty Felix) Dean got a phone call from Shawn, telling that his other half Voltage left because of cats appearing somewhere in the Streets of the Domion Area, so they decided to check it out, only to run into a lot of cats with Lita, Pearl & Jessica recovered, it appears that the heroes were greeted by a more friendly face, the host of her cats, known as Misty Felix. The heroes have seen a lot of their day, but never seen a friendly face like hers before, but Dean, Tank & Devin can't shake the feeling that these cats who love the company of females while the cats just stare at the males. Sounds like the heroes will have to go easy on Misty, seeing how she is treating her foes very nice & friendly. After a battle against Solid Mercer, apparently the heroes sparred Misty Felix & her cats, it appears that Misty Felix is not all bad after all. The heroes still need to find Steel, Luna & Jaguar Fetales. And with Misty as a good kitty cat thief, she will pay her debt to the gang & joins in without hesitation. Stage #4: Alley Way Out (Derek Drowing) As the heroes found a Safehouse, Steel & Luna were seen trying to help each other survive, even when they come face to face with a man named Derek Drowing, who is a master of traps & defence even when he has his own area called the "Drowing Area". Facing off against a defensive man like Derek is dangerous, especially when Derek has a lot water elemental surprises in store for them. After a fierce Nexus Knight Battle, Dean & the gang managed to defeat Derek, who had retreated. The gang thought they would go after him, but Shawn Voltage thought it would be best if they can just let him go, hoping that someday that Derek learned his lesson. It is also very ironic that the gang learned about that Marx, Derek & Misty are also Nexus Knights & when all of the Nexus Knights fuse together, they form into the Nexus King. The question is, why would Dr. 8 be interested of Nexus Knights & their King? Only time will tell. Stage #5: 30 Degree Burns (Claymore Burner) As the heroes heal themselves from their rough battle, their next target is a heartless fire spawn named "Claymore Burner". As they say, a heartless man is also a dangerous man with nothing to lose. If the heroes want to put out the fires of Claymore at the Heat Factory, then they must prepare themselves to become firemen & firewomen. It was a tough heated dark battle from start to finish, but thanks to Shawn Voltage, the heroes manage to freeze Claymore in place & shatter him into stone cold pieces. It was not long when Nicholas is tending to her own wounds in the cold after taking a heated hit that made her slowly melting, but she managed to heal herself good. The heroes all wonder if Mad Light is still after, before, during & after the battle. They might never know or they just might soon enough. Stage #6: Centipede of Science (Professor Centipede) The next opponent for the heroes to face, is actually something they least expect it, a giant centipede that goes by the name of Professor Centipede. He has lived for 5000 years & wanted females to give birth to his children to continue & start a legacy, but he can be a bit of pervert at times, with his spy bots spying at the girls' butts. How embarrassing & an invasion of their privacy. If the heroes wanted to stop a giant like Professor Centipede, then they need to put the spy bots & his centipede children plan out of commission, even it means getting past Mad Light. The battle was a old fashion David & Goliath match up & it seems it has Brought the house down on Professor Centipede, literally. The boys manage to help the girls out of their gluteus Maximus inflating contraptions, which had odd results, but thankfully they're back to normal, when the machine has stopped. Also, they felt bad for Mad Light that his fear of the darkness so much, he even wants the darkness out of him. They still got a long way to go if they wanted to stop Dr. 8. And their next stop is the Secret Garden of the Grass Element. Stage #7: Go for Green (Spike Grass) While the heroes head off to Secret Gardens, they got the time to study upon their next 2 opponents, whom which are actually Nexus Knights as well. First they had to face, Spike Grass, the Green Nexus Knight. The heroes need to be careful for any Grass/Life Element Traps awaiting for them before they are willing to face Spike. It was a battle that is really excellent & Spike Grass was defeated. But when Spike came too, he wished to be on the team & join in as Dean's student on learning the ways of a Nexus Knight. It seems like the student of Shawn Voltage has become the teacher of Spike Grass, for Dean Brawl. It appears they begin to remember back from the first time they met, all the way to the time where they've beaten the likes of the Dreaded Z, Darkside & Vader & they have been maturing along the big journey. Now there is one last opponent for the heroes to face before they face Dr. 8. Stage #8: Poisonous Power (Toxic McLovin) While heading to the School, they get to learn about their next opponent, Toxic McLovin, the Purple Nexus Knight that has mastered the poison element. This would be a big battle that has to be one on one & there's no doubt, that the rival Carlito Crunch is there with them. They need to be careful if they want to win this battle. While Dean has defeated Carlito Crunch, Shawn with a poisoned Voltage had defeated Toxic McLovin in a pretty unexpected battle. They have to admit that they didn't see the surprise poison attack, but with Toxic McLovin actually removing the poison from Voltage, curing him, he & Carlito had joined the group on their quest to bring down Dr. 8 once & for all. With the team now expanded, their ready for a final fight that they'll never forget. Stage #9: Dimensional War (Dr. 8) This is it, the Final Battle is just mere steps away & now the heroes are approaching towards Coldare Castle. But it appears that it's locked & requires all 10 Nexus Knights. Dean Brawl is the White, Shawn Voltage is the Blue, Misty Felix is the Pink, Grass Spike is the Green, Carlito Crunch is the Brown & Toxic McLovin is the Purple, with new Nexus Knights which are Jaguar Fetales who is the Red, Devin is the Orange, Tank is the Black & Steel is the Yellow. Finally with all the Nexus Knights finally assembled, they are ready to take out Dr. 8. But first, they have to get past Dr. 8's pet, the 8 armed, 8 legged Octo-Spider hybrid monster. Epilouge Finally, after all their adventures through the harsh cold winter & facing off many opponent as they can throughout the journey, they finally defeated Dr. 8, his giant Octo-Spider & his giant mech. They not only did just that, but has brought back the former king of this world, known as Jalus, the Nexus King. Meanwhile, Dr. 8 now completely defeated, never seen this much heroism & teamwork in all of his years. After Shawn Voltage helps Dr. 8 up, Dr. 8 is wrong to misjudge that mercy is for the weak, for he had learned a valuable lesson, heroes may seem weak, but their spirits & hearts are very strong to overcome any difficult challenges they come across. Dr. 8 then begins to apologise to everyone for his actions. With Dr. 8's reformation with a slow star begins, the change of season from winter to spring has begun & everyone begins to enjoy the days of spring. And the Cold War has finally come to an end. Now with peace restored to the now newly named "Jalus City", the king thanked the heroes for their gratitude on restoring the dimension to it's former glory. As the heroes head back for home, Nicholas Santa, Misty Felix, Carlito Crunch & Mad Light join the group, along with Solid Mercer who wishes to return to his master, while Spike, Toxic & Dr. 8 stayed behind with Jalus to help the dimension flourish. But there is another price in the end, now that both Shawn & Voltage have become seperate people, Voltage chose to stay behind, leaving Shawn to be with Jaguar Fetales, who shyly asked him out on a lovely date. With new friendly heroes joining the group, the family has grown much more bigger than ever, while new possibilities & adventures are awaiting around the corner as one chapter ends, there is always another chapter & the heroes will be ready. Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Jaguar Fetales (Female) *Shawn Voltage (Male) Additional Characters Main Dimension *Solid Mercer (Male) (Returns from DB&HF 2) *Mad Light (Male) (Returns from DB&HF 1) *Carlito Crunch (Male) (Rival) (Reformed) *Lightbulb Idol (Male) (Returns from DB&HF 1) *Lightbulb Bulby (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) Coldare *Nicholas Santa / Snow Fairy (Female) (Reformed) *Misty Felix (Female) (Reformed) *Spike Grass (Male) (Reformed) *Toxic McLovin (Male) (Reformed) *Jalus (Male) (Rainbow Knight) *Dr. 8 (Male) (Reformed) Villains *Nicholas Santa (Female) (Reformed to Good) *Marx Death (Male) *Misty Felix (Female) *Derek Drowing (Male) *Claymore Burner (Male) *Professor Centipede (Male) *Spike Grass (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Dr. 8 (Male) (Main Antagonist) Enemies *Grunts / Female Grunts (Various) *Enemy Agents / Female Agents (Various) *Cold War Soldier (Various) *SWAT Bodyguards / Female SWAT (Various) *Elite Troops / Female Elite (New) (Various) *Armed Waiters (Nicholas Santa) *Magic Maidens (Nicholas Santa) *Skull Guards (Marx Death) *Undead Reapers (Marx Death) *Female Cat Thieves (Misty Felix) *Female Cat Spies (Misty Felix) *Thugs (Derek Drowing) *Gangsters (Derek Drowing) *Fishheads (Derek Drowing) *Pyromancers (Claymore Burner) *Furnace Guards (Claymore Burner) *Biotec Centipedes (Professor Centipede) *Biotec Soldiers (Professor Centipede) *Plant Mages (Spike Grass) *Venus Fly Trap Tamers (Spike Grass) *Poison Snipers (Toxic McLovin) *Hazmat Soldiers (Toxic McLovin) *8-Droids (Dr. 8) *Octo-Guards (Dr. 8) *Spider Bots (Dr. 8) Bosses (In Order) *Lightbulb Mitch I (Mini Boss #1) (Prolouge) *Solid Mercer & Mad Light (Boss #1) (Prolouge) *Carlito Crunch (Boss #2) (Prolouge) *Nicholas Santa / Snow Fairy (Boss #3) (Stage 1) *Lightbulb Mitch II (Rematch) (Mini Boss #2) (Stage 2) *Marx Death / Red Knight Marx (Boss #4) (Stage 2) *Solid Mercer (Mini Boss #3) (Stage 3) *Misty Felix (Boss #5) (Stage 3) *Kraken (Mini Boss #4) (Stage 4) *Derek Drowing (Boss #6) (Stage 4) *Heat Wall (Mini Boss #5) (Stage 5) *Claymore Burner (Boss #7) (Stage 5) *Mad Light (Mini Boss #6) (Stage 6) *Professor Centipede (Boss #8) (Stage 6) *Man-Eating Plant (Mini Boss #7) (Stage 7) *Spike Grass (Boss #9) (Stage 7) *Carlito Crunch II (Rematch) (Boss #10) (Stage 8) *Toxic McLovin (Boss #11) (Stage 8) *Octopus-Spider Hybrid (Sub-Boss) (Final Stage) *Dr. 8 (Final Boss) (Final Stage) Locations (Cold War Dimension) (Levels) *Main Dimension **Construction Site, Sector 5, Solid Mercer's & Mad Light's Laboratory Hideout (Prolouge Stage) ***Mission #1: Hideout Infiltration (Playable: Jaguar Fetales & Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #1A: Make your way inside the base and find and put on a disguise (Playable: Jaguar Fetales) ****Mission #1B: Make your way inside the Lab & grab the Files. (Playable: Jaguar Fetales) ****Mission #1C: Go to the Restroom. (Playable: Jaguar Fetales) ****Mission #1D: Defeat Lightbulb Mitch & Open the Gate. (Playable: Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #1E: Enter through the Main Gates & Find the Dimensional Portal (Playable: Shawn Voltage & Jaguar Fetales) ****Mission #1F: Defeat Solid Mercer & Mad Light (Playable: Shawn Voltage & Jaguar Fetales) ***Mission #2: Dimensional Rescue Mission (Playable: All, except Jaguar & Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #2A: Find the Dimensional Portal (Playable: All) ****Mission #2B: Defeat Carlito Crunch (Playable: All) *Cold War Dimension, Coldare **Coldare Mansion (Stage 1) ***Mission #1: Mansion Exploration (Playable: Dean Brawl & Brie May) ****Mission #1A: Explore the Mansion (Playable: Dean & Brie) ****Mission #1B: Head to the Elevator to follow Nicolas Santa ****Mission #1C: Clear the Top Roof of enemies ****Mission #1D: Defeat/Help Nicolas Santa / Snow Fairy defect **Coldare Park Forest / Hospital (Stage 2) ***Mission #1: Finding Shawn Voltage (Playable: Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin, Nicholas & Shawn Voltage) ****Mission #1A: Explore the Area, find clues on Shawn Voltage's whereabouts (Playable: Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin & Nicholas) ****Mission #1B: Explore the Park Forest (Playable: All) ****Mission #1C: Defeat the Enemies to Advance ****Mission #1D: Use Stealth to Sneak past the troops & stay out of sight ****Mission #1E: Defeat Lightbulb Mitch in a Rematch ***Mission #2: Hospital Recovery (Playable: Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin & Nicholas) ****Mission #2A: Head inside the Hospital ****Mission #2B: Find the cure for Brie's eyes ***Mission #3: Defeat Marx Death in a Nexus Knight Battle (Playable: Dean) **Coldare City Streets / Muesum (Stage 3) ***Mission #1: Kitty Cat Cutie (Playable: Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin, Lita, Pearl, Jessica, Voltage & Nicholas) ****Mission #1A: Find Shawn Voltage, Lita, Pearl, Jessica & Jaguar ****Mission #1B: Chase after Misty Felix & catch her. ***Mission #2: Defeat Solid Mercer **Coldare Police Station (Stage 4) (Playable: Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin, Steel, Lita, Pearl, Jessica, Luna, Paul, Voltage, Nicholas & Misty) ***Mission #1: Defeat Derek Drowing (Playable: Steel) ***Mission #2: Survive in the Drowning Area (Playable: All) ****Mission #2A: Disable the Traps ****Mission #2B: Defeat the Kraken ***Mission #3: Defeat Derek Drowing in a Nexus Knight Battle (Playable: Dean) **Coldare Fire Station / Heat Factory (Stage 5) (Playable: All) ***Mission #1: Go to the Fire Station (Playable: All) ****Mission #1A: Grab all the Firemen Gear you can find (Items: Horns, Hoses, Fire Extinguishers, Firemen Gear & Axes) ****Mission #1B: Find a Fire Truck ***Mission #2: Head to the Heat Factory **Coldare Research Station / Centipede Labs (Stage 6) ***Mission #1: Take out the Spybots Spawn ***Mission #2: Sneak inside the Lab ****Mission #2A: Crawl through the vents ****Mission #2B: Defeat Mad Light ***Mission #3: Defeat Professor Centipede **Coldare Gardens / Greenhouse (Stage 7) ***Mission #1: Make your way through the Gardens ***Mission #2: Defeat the Giant Venus Fly Trap ***Mission #3: Defeat Spike Grass in a Nexus Knight Battle **Coldare Schools (Stage 8) ***Mission #1: Find Toxic McLovin through the School ***Mission #2: Defeat Carlito Crunch in a Nexus Knight Battle ***Mission #3: Defeat Toxic McLovin in a Nexus Knight Battle **Coldare Castle / Dr. 8's Laboratory (Final Stage) ***Mission #1: Take out the Cold War Soldiers ***Mission #2: Invade the Coldare Castle by assembling all 10 Nexus Knights back together ***Mission #3: Find your way inside the Labs ***Mission #4: Defeat the Octo-Spider Hybrid ***Mission #5: Defeat Dr. 8 & his 8-Mech in a Final Nexus Knight Battle Weapons *Gun *SMG *Rifle *Shotgun *Melee *Hand-To-Hand *Grenades *Machine Gun *Bombs *Pistol *Knife *Sword *Sniper Rifle Vehicles *Car *Motorbike *Jeep *Tank *Van *Truck Soundtrack *Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - For Your Eyes Only *Secondary Theme Song - White Lion - Cry For Freedom *Third Theme Song - Freedom Fighters (Music) - Main Title *Cold War Dimension Theme - ??? Gallery *??? Trivia *This is the First Time that a Final Boss has been reformed from bad to good after the final battle. *This game also shows up who has been honoured to become a Nexus Knight, those include are: **White Knight - Dean Brawl **Blue Knight - Shawn Voltage **Pink Knight - Misty Felix **Green Knight - Spike Grass **Brown Knight - Carlito Crunch **Purple Knight - Toxic McLovin **Red Knight - Jaguar Fetales (Formerly Marx Death) **Orange Knight - Devin Explosion **Black Knight - Tank (Formerly Vader (DB&HF2) **Yellow Knight - Steel Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games